Who means the most to Heero Yuy
by Angel of Distruction
Summary: Well....it's my first attempt of humor while I have the flu. So to me it pretty much sucks...please review


Okay, I do not own Gundam Wing or any other Anime unfortunatly...and yeah, this is a really stupid fic...but I just wanted to write something thats even stupier than my other fics. And it doesn't make much sence either....  
  
  
"Whatcha writtin'?" Duo asked with a grin on his face as he looked at the Japanese boy typing at his computer.  
"Whats it to you?" Heero answered without looking away.  
"I just wanted to know if you were writing a love letter to Relena." Duos grin got bigger as he watched Heero stop typing.  
"I am not writing a letter to Relena." And witht hat he got up and grabbed his jacket and walked out.  
"Damn. I never knew he would leave because of that, he should know I'm only teasing." Duo sighed and lay back in his bed and fell asleep.  
  
"Do I really love Relena....IS she the most important thing in the world to me...? I don't know anymore...I used to know...whats happening to me?" Heero was walking around in the city where him and the rest of the gundam boys were posted for their next mission. Suddenly Heero heard a scream coming from around the corner. He ran around into an alley to see who the scream belonged to, there he found a little girl, not even 10 years old, with 8 guys standing around her. Gangsters.  
"Leave the girl alone." Heero said plainly.  
The men turned around to see who said that. They were all big men who looked to be in their 20's, about 6 feet high, and looked to be very strong. They all wore jeans and a leather jacket. Two of them had a knife, and the rest probably had a gun. To Heero, they would be simple to take out.  
"Are you telling us what to do kid?" One of the men said with an evil grin on his face.  
"He couldn't have. He's so puny, what would have made him think we would have listened to him?" Another one said, and all the rest laughed at his comment.  
"Oveusly he's not too smart if he thought we would listen, if I were you kid, I would leave now, or else your mommy and daddy may lose a son." The first one said.  
Heero just stood there glaring at them. Then he said, "No, I think it should be the opposite way around, I think you should leave that little girl alone, but of course, if you want to fight, I think I owuld enjoy a good battle."  
At that, the all the men started laughing uncontrollably.  
"What makes you think that your so good huh, kid?" One of the men yelled out. Heero pulled out his gun and shot the man right between the eyes before anyone even knew what had happened.  
"Who's next?" Heero asked.  
"GET HIM!" The one guy yelled. Then all 9 men ran at Heero.  
Heero tried to shot his gun but he had run out of ammo.   
"DAMNIT DUO!" He yelled and threw the gun at one of the men, knocking him out. Heero began kicking, punching, strangling, and blocking all the other guys untill there were 10 bodies were prostration. HE turned to see if the girl was still around, and saw her in a corner hugging something. Heero slowly walked toward her to ask her some questions. As he walked toward her, she tried to scrammble back some more to get away from him.  
"Its okay....I won't hurt you..." Heero said softly not wanting to scare the girl any more than he already had. He knelt down infront of her.  
The girl looked up at him and noticed some blood dripping down the side of his face. She stood up and walked toward him.   
"You....swaved me...Tank you..." Suddenly the girl threw her arms around Heero and hugged him tightly, then she ran off.  
Heero smiled and began to walk back to the safehouse.  
  
When he walked into his room he found Duo fast asleep hugging a stuffed teddy bear. Heero's mind flashed back to what he was thinking about before he heard the scream. Relena. What would he have done if that was Relena? Would he have left her for those gangsters to do what they wished with her? Or would he have saved her? Was she really the most important thing to him...? He lay down on his bed and looked over at the sleeping Duo. Hs angelic face. He was so sweet when he was asleep, not so annoying. Heero's eyes wondered down along Duo's body, until his eyes meet the teddy bear. He remembered the girl hugging something when she was in the corner. Then suddenly it hit him, it was a teddy bear also.   
  
"DUOOOOOO!!" Suddenly the door slammed open and WuFei looked in at Heero and Duo. Duo was still asleep.  
"DUO!" WuFei screamed again.  
"That not going to work WuFei...You know he won't wake up to someone yelling.What did he do this time anyway?" Heero asked while still looking at the sleeping Duo.  
"Well...HE TOOK MR. CUDDLES!" WuFei said and nearly burst into tears.  
"Mr. Cuddles...?"Heero turned and looked at the crying chinese boy.  
"My teddy bear..."  
"That teddy bear is yours..." Heero was surprised...He would never have excpected WuFei to have a teddy.  
"Uh-huh...and Maxwell Stole him...waaaaaaa!" Heero couldn't take it anymore...He grabbed the teddy bear from Duo and threw it at WuFei. Duo woke up and looked at Heero then at WuFei who was smiling happily and hugging his "Mr. Cuddles"  
"Its okay Mr. Cuddles, I won't let Maxwell take you away from me again..." WuFei turned and glared at Duo, growling softly with his sword in his hand.  
"Uh-oh..." Duo got up quikly and jumped from his bed to Heero, and then ran out into the hallway screaming for help, while wearing only his glow in the dark smilie face boxers. WuFei chased after him yelling "I will get you Maxwell!"  
  
Heero just lay in his bed trying to get what he had just seen to function in his head. WuFei and Mr. Cuddles, Duo with glowing smilie face boxers...It was all too weird. Then it suddenly came to him. Heero stood up and walked toward his draws and opened the bottom one slowly. There, he saw it. The most presous thing in his life. The thing he loved most. With her soft caring brown eyes, and soft brown hair with a few strands slightly hanging in her eyes and a small braid in the back of her hair. He pulled the picture frame out of his draw and looked at the picture with mirth in his eyes. Meticulous he carried the picture frame over to the side of his bed and put it on the bed side table and feel asleep looking at it. Yes, what he saw in that picture was the one thing he loved most in his life.  
WuFei and Duo peeked in around the corner and into the room where Heero was asleep. Quietly they walked around his bed and using the little light they had, looked at the sleeping Japanese boy. He had a smiles on his face as he slept quietly. They both looked at each other questionly, then turned to look at the picture he had putten onto the bed side table. There they saw the picture of him sitting on the back of one of the most beautiful brown horses. It had big brown eyes, and a braid in the back of its hair that the little 5 year old Heero was holding onto. Both WuFei and Duo were a bit surprised, but they smiled, glad that they're friend had finaly figured out what mean't the most in his life. And now they also knew what they could get him for Christmas.  
While Heero slept that night, he dreamed of the times him and his best friend, Brownie, spent togeather in the fields out side.  
  
~End~  
  
Please Review and say if I should write another attempt of humor that might be a little better than this one...  
  



End file.
